The term “memory configuration information” (“MCI”) refers generally to operational aspects of the dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) and related devices that are installed in a computer to provide the main memory resource of the computer. Such aspects could include, for example, the amount of memory installed, page sizes allowed during memory accesses, timing constraints to be observed when operating the DRAM devices, and other information.
A variety of systems executing on the computer may need to access memory configuration information at various times. For example, application software may need to access memory configuration information to make it available to a user during troubleshooting or testing of the computer. And basic input/output services (“BIOS”) firmware, after setting the memory configuration information early in the boot process, may need to access the information later in the boot process.
Typically, memory configuration information is stored in one of the integrated circuit chips that comprise the “chipset” on the computer's motherboard.